User talk:Brocky292
Archives *[[User:Brocky292/Archive 1|'Archive One']] (Nov 14 to 11 March) *[[User:Brocky292/Archive 2|'Archive Two']] (March 12 to 22 April) *[[User:Brocky292/Archive 3|'Archive Three']] (April 23 to 16 July) *[[User:Brocky292/Archive 4|'Archive Four']] (July 15 to 20 December) Rollback Hey, Brocky, I don't really know if you get notified that I rolled back Birdy's message but if ever you are, I can explain why I rolled it back coz you might wonder why I did it. It was supposed to be a message about the cabin count but since, the problem is solved, it's okay now. She just told me to roll it back for her. That's all. Thanks. Le King and Queen of Fabulousness :3 Mmmmm Quinton *dies from hotness* Yersh, Sienna seems like a very suitable match for Lord Quinton of Hot Stuff. I suppose I know have to work on his history.... Oh well! I'll get to it nao. Also, his history is died to another of my planned chars, Andre. So if I end up making him first, we could rp him with one of your chars? Perhaps Stevie? xP And on the final note, I thought I'd add Quinton's personality, so you could get a better understanding if he and Sienna will work together. "Quinton is a goofball. He’s loveable and cuddly towards girls but he grew up with males hating him for all the attention girls gave him and, as such, generally dislikes male company. Often because of his attitude and characteristics he is stereotyped into the “gay best friend” category. He always seems to be friendzoned by women and deep down hold bitterness for never being taken seriously in society. This bitterness, however, only surfaces in his weakest moments. Most of the time he’s cheerful and happy to be around people, and he’s rather extroverted and flirts non-stop with anyone he sets his sights on." tbh get on chat tbh characters hey I was inactive for quite a while and my characters were deleted I was wondering if I could have them back up and running or not??? Pandy589 (talk) 20:56, December 26, 2013 (UTC) ^-^ Just thought you might want to see this. Stevie King The main cast of pretty little liars, which includes Category:Sasha Pieterse was voted as too recognisable to use, so you'll have to find a new model, sorry (though tbf, the revote didn't change anything, it had already been voted too recognisable to use over a year ago) Quest For having gone 2 weeks (14 days) with no activity on your quest, it has been pulled. Of course, you are permitted to continue it once you have more time on your hands but as of now, it has been pulled. Please check out my Brendon Strickland post, I really would like him to get claimed. I have made a few edits, though he still hasn't got claimed, please check it out. The victor of 4 (talk) 23:34, January 6, 2014 (UTC) o.o I'm so sorry. I thought it was by first names, and I had nothing to do. .-. Guess community service isn't my thing.